


冰棒

by Gego



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gego/pseuds/Gego
Summary: 基本上就是男高中生用前后两张小嘴吃冰棒。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 16





	冰棒

大概是暑假前的第四个星期，这两个年轻人都没工夫管什么乱七八糟的期末考试，只是和以往一样定期往对方家里跑，一起看看珍藏的电影（什么电影都有，但当然不只是给大人看的那种，你知道），把超市里新上架的汽水都买回来尝个遍，然后做些本来是大人才应该做的事情——夏天本来就闷热到死了，青少年的热量不能被扼制在皮肤之下无处发泄。

比如现在，刚推开卡卡西家门的宇智波带土只想来根冰棒，最好是草莓味的。

“你家里有冰棍儿吗？”  
“有啊，不过就一根了。”

卡卡西把空调打开还没有两分钟，屋子热得和室外无异，宇智波带土在脱掉上衣的时候他刚把遥控器放下，拉开冰箱门，手里隔着花里胡哨的塑料包装捏着那根草莓冰棒。屋子里实在是热，因此那东西看起来像是坏掉的火箭燃料箱一样，往外渗着白气，贴着卡卡西的手往地面上滚动着流淌。

“谢啦——”

可能是热得脑袋发蒙，带土看着那根冰棒，居然咧着嘴傻笑了起来，简直像是只看到了奖励零食的宠物狗，如果这个时候他有尾巴的话一定要摇到天上去了，嘴里还要滴滴答答地淌着黏糊糊的口水。  
只是正当他恬不知耻地伸出手准备去拿时，卡卡西却将手臂远远地躲开了，连同那根便宜的冰棒一起。

“谁说要给你吃了——”  
“哈？！”

在宠物狗几近愤怒的不解中，卡卡西撕掉了手中的塑料包装。他故意在带土面前把那根粉红色的棍状物放进嘴里，吮吸的时候还一个劲儿地发出湿乎乎的声音来，好像他嘴里含着的并不是便宜的冷冻果汁，而是些别的什么东西。

他是在炫耀吗？还是在发出邀请？  
这个时候还在猜测他的目的我是不是脑子有问题？

带土不能控制目光停在那张冰凉又湿润的嘴上，那双因浸满着蜜糖而泛着水光的双唇，它们可爱地绷紧时露出的属于口腔内壁的粉红色的嫩肉。那得逞了的男孩挑了挑眉毛，眼神像是双不安分的手一样，对着愣在原地的视奸目标直接抚了上去。

-

“你干什么啊！我还没洗澡……”  
“那有什么办法，谁叫你是小脏孩啊。”

被比自己年幼的恋人这么称呼实在是有点令人不爽，但是小兄弟现在被人握在手里，脑袋又随时都有被咬断的风险，宇智波带土还是选择了乖乖就范。卡卡西并没有直接上嘴，而是用冰凉的手指套弄着那根还未完全勃起的阴茎，鼻子埋在带土大腿和阴囊的空隙之间像小狗一样用力地嗅着。

是汗液混合着轻微的尿液的气味，还有宇智波带土特有的味道。他真的担心自己洁癖的恋人会皱着眉头说出什么冷嘲热讽的话来，万一他不想下嘴了怎么办？自己好不容易才硬了的，等下要是得沦落到自己解决的地步可就太糟糕了。

不过，显然这种担心多余的很。卡卡西只是一个劲儿地嗅着，时不时伸出刚刚舔过冰棒的舌头扫过阴茎根部，冰冷的触感让带土一颤，短促的呻吟从喉咙里被挤了出来。单纯的舔舐当然不能满足卡卡西的渴求，他只是被带土的呻吟声逗笑，然后像含住另一个男人的阴茎一样含住了手中的冰棒。

就这样一边被男友握在手里套弄，一边看着他给冰棒（先生）口交，带土现在就希望自己的鸡巴能和那根儿人造的糖水冰换换位置。因此他闭起眼睛，有些自暴自弃地仰在沙发靠背上，开始想象卡卡西给自己口交的模样。

这真是太搞笑了，意淫对象就在眼前用手给自己服务，却还是要闭起眼睛来发泄自己无处安放的性幻想？青春期的荷尔蒙到底对我的脑子做了什么？带土有些愤恨，他好像一直都没有在这段关系中占据到过任何主导关系，这是实在是令人不爽，非常地。

“喂，我说，你好歹也——”

好冰。

又冰又软，吸得紧紧的。

话还没说完，剩下的半句就忍不住变成了恬不知耻的呻吟声。卡卡西将带土的阴茎直接吞了进去，刚刚服侍过冰棒的嘴凉得要命，贴在滚烫的肉棒上简直能让人爽得喊出声来。他又那么会吸，嘴唇和阴茎贴得紧紧的，简直就要把所有精液都从阴囊中直接吮出来了。舌头一刻不停地玩弄着溢出爱液的铃口，真的不知道他怎么做到一边吞吐那根阴茎一边舔弄龟头的，他怎么技术这么好？

带土基本上放弃了抵抗，或者说他从一开始就没有抵抗过。他自暴自弃地仰进沙发里呻吟着，手胡乱地揉搓着卡卡西汗湿的头发，微微用力想要让他含得更深一点。他忍不住瞥了一眼空调，那玩意儿真的在工作吗？刚才卡卡西真的把空调打开了吗？不然的话为什么会这么热？

每一粒舌苔都那么舒服，粗糙又柔软的质感就快要让带土缴械投降了——但是那太快了，实在是太快了些。最后不管怎么说还是要稍微挣扎一下的，不管有没有用。于是带土放缓了呼吸，呻吟也因此变得满足而悠长，但是那声音好像只是给卡卡西的脑袋上了发条，让他想要更变本加厉地吮吸着那根冰棒的替代品。他吐出被吮得梆硬的带土的鸡巴，在他疑惑而湿润的眼神中开始嘬弄手中被冷落的冰棒（你可以“冷”落一根“冰”棒吗？），给已经变温了的口腔降着温。

然后把带土的肉棒整根吞了下去，直到根部。

那让带土又一次惊叫了起来，龟头卡在滚烫的喉咙深处，而根部贴近阴囊的部位还是那么冰冷。有混合着蜜汁的口水从卡卡西的口中溢了出来，淌到带土的阴囊和会阴上缓缓地流动着，让他觉得又痒又难耐，只想要挣脱，用手去擦干净。但是卡卡西那么会舔，深喉的技巧也熟练的很，玩弄着阴囊的手也一刻不停，他舍不得离开。

于是，就在那样冰冷而激烈的快乐之中，带土射了出来。卡卡西把那根疲软的肉棒吐出来时低吟了一声，皱着眉头，好像有那么两滴精液差点淌进他的气管里。他故意张开满是粉红色液体的嘴巴给带土看，那里面全是被冰棒染了色的，带土的精子。

“你还是这么快啊……要是这玩意儿射进我的屁股里，说不定我能给你生一堆粉色的小孩儿出来。”

卡卡西在讲这下流的玩笑话时眼神像没睡醒一样，汗湿的睫毛垂落着，那让带土看不清他漂亮的眼睛。还未从高潮的余温中清醒过来的黑发男孩长叹一口气，顾不上被嘲笑的羞耻感，忍不住俯下身去，凑到了爱人的耳边。

“我说……你，你下面的小嘴，想不想也凉快一下啊？”

这种试探性的调情把卡卡西逗笑了，口中混合着果汁的精液差点就要呛进鼻子里。他盯着带土涨红的脸看，越看就越让那纯情男孩脸红，便把冰棒塞进带土的手里，然后脱掉内裤爬上了沙发。

“趁现在还能吃，你还有改变主意的机会。”

卡卡西把手指伸进还噙着一汪精液的嘴里，用那当做免费的润滑剂撑开了穴口。他背对带土，手指在自己的蜜穴中进进出出，为冰棒（先生）的进入做着扩张。带土手里拿着那根即将变为淫物的冰棒，深粉的颜色现在看起来怎么看怎么色情，简直和那些成人玩具一个样儿。他在犹豫要不要把自己的手指伸进那可爱的小穴中抽插一番，但是又有谁能拒绝看着爱人在自己面前自渎呢？

“你在等什么啊……”  
“等你，你，”宇智波带土咽了咽口水，说话的时候结结巴巴，“等你，你求我？”

真他妈该死。本来是想要稍微获得一点主导权的，可是这话怎么能直接说得出口？现在可好，自己听起来简直就跟个在和身经百战的熟女玩儿还想背成人小说台词的小处男，宇智波带土在心里一遍又一边地骂着自己，卡卡西被逗得忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，混着一丝由于自渎而难耐的呻吟。

“求你把那根冰棒放进来，小穴里面好热，想要凉快一下，快点——”

故意掐着嗓子用女人的声调呻吟着，卡卡西说出那段念白的时候还故意扭了扭被自己玩弄着的屁股，带土的精液正混着果汁从里面流淌出来。这样混乱而色情的景象远超带土之前的性幻想，年轻的男孩觉得自己那根刚被吸得疲软的阴茎又硬了起来，他忍不住把手指也挤进了那吞吐着手指的小穴之中，跟随卡卡西的节奏抚摸着少年柔软而紧致的肉壁。

有人接管了屁股的掌控权，灰发的少年抽走自己的手指，像被抚摸的猫一样满足地哼叫着，将脸埋进了沙发的靠垫中。他放松地扭动着臀部，适应着手指进出的节奏收紧穴壁，好让那敏感的淫肉被更频繁地触摸到，让那简单而纯粹的快感来得更加绵长。

说实话，带土真的很想在扩张结束后直接把自己的鸡巴塞进去，让那淫荡的小穴好好地给自己吮上一会儿。但是，当冰棒融化的糖水淌到他的手指上时，他坚定了自己原本的念头。

要给这家伙点颜色看看，谁叫他刚才居然用冰过的小嘴给自己口交呢？都是因为这样他才射得那么快，想到这里，带土居然觉得有些愤恨，于是他抽出自己埋在那穴口中的三根手指，用冰棒戳了上去。

温热的穴口在含住那根粉红色的冰棒时像小嘴一样吮吸着，肠液混合着融化的果汁发出好听的水声。粗糙的冰碴擦过穴肉又痛又爽，卡卡西把脸埋进沙发的靠枕里，手指不安地绞紧着。

带土捏住那木质薄片的手颤抖着，他和着了魔一样地盯着那被糖水浸满的蜜穴，随着自己缓慢的抽插而微微翻出的粉红的淫肉，泛着黏腻的水光。他听不到电视音乐频道里究竟在播什么音乐，耳朵里只有卡卡西由于不适和不适带来的快感而发出的低沉的呻吟声。与之相对的，那双黑眼睛里只有眼前这令人着迷的景象——少年沾满糖水果汁的软臀和小腹，他指向沙发的粉红的勃起，还有从那具身体上滴落的甜蜜的体液。

带土觉得自己的鸡巴硬得生疼，但是他居然觉得现在没工夫管那个。被情欲和体温融化的冰棒变成黏糊糊的蜜汁，随着每一次缓慢而深入的抽插从穴口流溢而出，淌到卡卡西由于剧烈呼吸和呻吟而颤抖着的小腹上。

宇智波带土真的着了魔。他缓缓地靠近，缓缓地靠近那张吞吐着欲望的小嘴，竟然忍不住伸出了舌头。冰棒已经融化殆尽了，因此带土将那瘪木片丢到一边，把嘴贴了上去。这冰棒的味道还不错，是人工合成的草莓味，混合着卡卡西微咸的体液有种说不出的味道。

仿佛那穴口是什么蜜泉的泉眼一般，带土一手用手指撑开被玩弄得通红的小穴，一手用力挤压着卡卡西的小腹，用嘴吮吸着啜饮了起来。

“别……别吃那个，脏死了……”  
“刚刚你吃我鸡巴的时候不也吃的挺开心的吗？况且还是这个更好吃一点吧……好甜。”

颤抖的泉之精灵不能止住从喉咙里挤出更多难耐的呻吟声。那两根在他穴中抽插的手指不停地翻搅着那块调动全身快感的媚肉，小腹也被挤压着，汩汩的淫水从他的身体中流淌出来，混在甜腻的人造果汁之中，让他那年轻而贪婪的恋人更用力地吮吸着。

只是饮用还不够，好像那混入了体液的糖水是什么高级的致幻剂一般。带土的舌头也忍不住挤进那小穴里舔弄着，舌尖焦急地翻找过每一寸嫩肉，渴求着更多蜜汁。他的脸整张埋进那对被情欲和果汁浸染得粉红的软臀之中，这桥段简直像是成人录像带，因此，像色情女星一样半裸着跪在沙发上的卡卡西忍不住用青春期的大脑想象着背后他所看不到的光景。

他想象着男友怎样舔弄自己的臀瓣和穴口，自己的穴内是怎样一滩乱糟糟的淫荡景象，又有多少淫水从身体里流了出去。如果卡卡西用力低下头去，他能看到自己背光的阴茎，由于勃起而变得涨红，直竖在带土的胸膛前，和那两粒可爱的乳头摆在一起的时候看起来既色情又滑稽。

如果不是舒服得两腿发软淫水直流，他现在真的很想把自己的鸡巴怼到带土的胸上去好好按摩按摩。但是现在显然不是想这些的时候，带土的脑子里现在盛满了那些粉红色的液体，非要说的话可能有点像次水杨酸铋，那些让人脑子开花的甜甜胃药——不过现在那可不是什么腹痛预防糖浆，而更像是催淫剂，让宇智波带土不能思考除了性爱以外的事情。

他着迷了，再一次地，那让他的脸离开了那对令人发狂的软臀，一把抓住卡卡西的大腿，将那具和自己一样陷入了青春期下流幻想的身体整个翻了过来按进沙发里。突然失去填塞物的小穴还在随着主人欲求不满的低哼一张一合，带土抹了一把那被体液和糖浆浸湿的小腹，借着液体套弄了两下，然后对准那淫荡的小嘴挤了进去。

“哈啊……嗯，嗯！好热，怎么会这么烫……”

你是笨蛋吗？不是我的鸡巴烫，是你的穴太冰了，带土真的很想把这句话说出口。

又冰又紧的穴肉让带土想起了刚刚的口交。少年的身体仍然稚嫩，但是刚才的扩张使那并不妨碍任何一根阴茎缓慢地进入到最深处，当紧致而冰冷的穴口包裹住带土的根部时他整个人都快化掉了，就跟刚才那根被这淫穴整个融化的冰棒一样。

有那么一瞬间带土甚至担心自己的鸡巴也会化掉，变成一滩黏糊糊的糖水——这个男孩简直就是最邪恶的淫魔，他是否通过这种方式汲取快乐和男人的灵魂？用屁股把男人们的鸡巴都含化，然后用蜜穴一口气吃个够？他不知道换做别的男人是什么情况，反正现在他觉得自己的命根就快不保了，世界上为什么会有这么舒服的地方？

而卡卡西只是呻吟，张开嘴的时候露出被那根廉价冰棒染成了夸张粉色的舌头，泛着唾液的水光。带土忍不住俯下身含住那根粉红色的软肉，胯下顶弄的动作加快了不少，惹得更多淫乱而低沉的呻吟声从卡卡西接着吻的唇底流溢而出，他变声期还没完成，声音性感的要死。粉红色的果汁混合着淫水溅射得到处都是，飞到二人的大腿和胯间，还有可怜的沙发上。

下体的交合处和口腔都因为糖分而变得黏黏糊糊，穴内的冰冷已经被情欲的高温取代了，卡卡西觉得自己就要在粘稠的性爱之海中窒息。快感，渗进骨髓的快感，两具年轻而贪婪的身体，性器和口腔都不知满足地黏在一起，交换着甜腻而灼热的呼吸。卡卡西真的希望这种梦幻般的快乐永远持续下去，就算他的脑子已经变成了一滩黏腻又高糖的液体，他也希望这种快乐永远持续下去。

他听不到自己的呻吟有多淫荡，上扬的尾音有多难耐，也听不到电视里正在播的他最喜欢的专辑之一，泡沫探险，紫色衬衫，下体的痉挛，宇智波带土带着轻微哭腔的呻吟。

还有在被精液填满后持续而激烈的高潮。

-

“最后一根冰棍就这么糟蹋了……”  
“等下，我马上去便利店！”

宇智波带土那双眼睛中所闪烁的期待和兴奋让旗木卡卡西觉得脑袋发蒙，只是勾住狗狗由于喘着粗气而颤抖着的汗湿脖颈，像舔弄冰棒一样地尝了一口。  
好像味道还不错，那就由他去吧。


End file.
